


Llama and the Aardvark

by piccalily0510



Series: Lions, Llamas, and Space, oh my!! [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Llamas, Prompt Fic, The Llama and the Aardvark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccalily0510/pseuds/piccalily0510
Summary: After meeting at PlayList Live in Florida, Annie and Dan go forth in their relationship.NOTE:  The title of this work comes from a super cute poem called "The Llama and The Aardvark" by Leslie D. Perkins!  You should all go read that poem as it is pure fluff and made my heart happy.





	Llama and the Aardvark

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading this!

Dan, not to be outdone by Phil or PJ, decided he should send a package to Annie. He knew some of the items that absolutely had to be included, but he went into his bedroom and sat on his bed contemplating how to fill the box he had found. 

“Oh, well I’m sure she would enjoy having the opportunity to watch anime without the ads… I know! I’ll send her my copy of Haikyu!! Season One! That’s something to get her started.”

After gathering the rest of the items he was planning on including, Dan ran to his computer to find some photos to send to Annie with the box. 

“This one’s perfect!” Dan shouted while printing the derpiest photo of himself and Phil he could find. 

Hearing Dan shout concerned Phil, who came running into his room to ensure that Dan was okay. Seeing Dan surrounded by a pile of stuff and a giant box, Phil asked Dan if he was sending Annie a package. 

Dan nodded in affirmation then asked, “Do you really think Annie will appreciate this? I mean, it’s nothing special… I don’t really think she needs any of this stuff and she’ll probably just throw it all away. UGH! Should I even send this?”

Phil threw a pillow at Dan’s face to get him to stop talking. 

“HEY!! What was that for?!”

“Annie is gonna love this! She probably won’t even toss out the wrappers! Trust me, she is going to appreciate this more than words could ever say, okay? If you need any ideas, just ask me!”

“Well… I don’t know what you think of this, but do you think I should send her a jumper? Or is that too dorky?”

“Definitely send a jumper! I bet you she’ll like that the most of anything else you put in the box! Girls love to wear things that smell like their boyfriends.”

“But we’re not actually boyfriend and girlfriend yet… we’re only just dating unofficially…”

“Pshhh, you don’t need to make it official for her to want to wear your clothes. Just trust me on this one.”

“oooooookayyyy… Thanks, Phil.”

“Don’t mention it.”

___________________________

On May 10th, Annie woke up to a text message from Dan saying that she should have a package at her doorstep. He also said to FaceTime him at noon (Central Time). A glance at the clock told Annie that it was eleven thirty and she only had half an hour to grab the package, make herself look acceptable, and get on FaceTime. 

After frantically running around to get ready, Annie grabbed the package (which was almost as big as she was) and got ready to FaceTime Dan. 

At 12:05, Dan’s face popped up on her screen and she squealed with excitement. 

“Hey!! I’m so excited to see what you have sent me!!”

“Oh, well it’s not anything special… I just knew that Phil and PJ were sending packages to Bekah and Heather, so I figured I should send something too,” Dan said with a wink. 

When Annie ripped open the box, the first thing she saw was the massive amount of Airhead Extremes that Dan had bought her. 

“AHHHH!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! This is my favorite candy ever!”

“I know. You mentioned it at some point, so I figured I should buy you some.”

“You remember that? I mentioned that the first time we met! Anyway, thank you!”

When Annie looked back into the box, she saw a grocery bag full of different types of European chocolates. Underneath the candy was the first season of Haikyu!! Seeing that she had an anime that she could start without having to watch ads, Annie hugged the DVD’s to her chest.

“I wish you were here in person so I could actually hug you!”

“Well… Phil did suggest that I put something else in there… so I ‘jumped’ right on that! Ha… ha… ha… I put a jumper of mine in the box. Or a ‘hoodie’ as you guys say.”

“OHMYGOODNESSTHANKYOU!!” Annie shouted as she pulled the jumper out and slipped it over her shirt. 

“You really like that?”

“Of course! Big cuddly hoodies are the best! Especially those that smell like your boyfriend! … I mean… friend who is a boy… uh…” Annie fumbled.

“Well, I had been meaning to ask if you wanted to make this official… I mean… I like you and as far as I know, you seem to like me to and… uh…”

“Dude! I would love to make this official! This is the greatest day ever!”

“Really? Oh, okay! You should grab that last thing from the package though… otherwise you may end up accidentally tossing the box away with it inside.”

Annie glanced down into the box and realized that there was a photo on the bottom. When she picked it up, she simply stared at it for a solid thirty seconds before bursting into laughter. 

“I can’t believe that you have a photo this derpy! Or that you would send me such wonderful blackmail!” Annie said with a wink. 

“Oh no… but I didn’t think you would actually post it anywhere!”

“Psh, I don’t need to post it… I just need to show it to Heather and Bekah!”

“Oh please don’t do that!”

“It’s Heather’s birthday… I will show her anything I well please!”

“Okay fine… Anyway, I should let you go so that you can make it to Heather’s place in time!”

“Okey dokey. I will talk to you later, Llama!”

“UGH! Please don’t bring that back… just call me Dan… I’d even prefer DannyBear over Llama!!”

“Too Bad. It’s a thing now,” Annie said with a sadistic grin. 

“Whatever. I’ll talk to you later. Tell Heather I said ‘Happy Birthday.’”

“Bye Bye, DannyBear!!” 

“Bye Annie Bananie!”

Annie chuckled to herself as she signed off of her laptop. She gathered up everything she had been given and made a pile of stuff in the corner of her room. She thought back over the past hour of her day and smiled to herself as she got in her car to go to Heather’s house for the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments/critiques are welcome in the comments below.
> 
> Happy May everyone!! :D


End file.
